The Expected Surprise
by Izume Hope
Summary: Ichigo is getting married! But when a surprise guest shows up to take her away with him, why isn't she surprised? KxI TxP PxL one-shot


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

"You look so beautiful…". Retasu takes her best friend in with enormous blue eyes. Ichigo smiles at her and turns around in front of the mirror, which causes the material of her white dress to dance around her body. It's a simple dress, something that was fairly surprising when Ichigo first said she wanted it. Everyone had always thought for this wedding to be huge, with a cake as big as a flat and a dress with ruches and lace everywhere. But this dress is simple, yet not plain. It looks great on Ichigo.

"I must say, we did a good job on picking this dress" Mint nods contently. Zakuro allows herself a little smile as she looks at her younger friend. Pudding frisks around Ichigo. "You look awesome, na no da!". Her friends look at her in surprise. "Did you just say 'na no da'?'". Pudding blushes and crosses her arms. "What's wrong with that?". Retasu smiles assuring. "Nothing, we just haven't heard that in a while". "Yeah…" Mint adds suspicious "Is something up?". Pudding heavily shakes her head. "No! I'm just excited for the wedding! Ichigo-neechan and Masaya-niichan are finally to be married!". Ichigo sniggers and takes another look in the mirror. "What is it?" Retasu asks her with a smile, glad that she is so happy. "Nothing" Ichigo answers, sniggering again "Just a private joke". Retasu nods, not asking what it is. She probably won't understand it anyway. Besides, it's her wedding day! And, more important, she herself still hasn't got the courage to ask people things like that. In the past few years she has matured, yes, but she's still as shy as she was before.

Ichigo sighs and glances at the clock. "He sure takes his time…" she mutters. "What?" Mint asks her "Who?". "Hmm?". Ichigo innocently turns around to her. "What?". "What you just said". "I didn't say anything". "Yes, you did!". "No, I didn't". "But-". "Mint". Mint looks at Zakuro, who slightly shakes her head. Mint presses her lips together and crosses her arm. "Fine" she groans. Suddenly Ichigo takes her hands and dances through the room with her, laughing. Mint is being swirled around in surprise. "Ichigo! What are you doing, idiot?". "I'm getting married!". Mint can't keep herself from smiling a little. She can't blame her friend for being so unbelievably happy. She _is_ getting married. She _should_ be this happy. "Yeah, yeah, I know" Mint mutters while wrenching herself from Ichigo's grip "Thanks to your wedding I had to cancel a ballet performance!". "But you're giving a performance here too, don't you? So that doesn't matter!". Mint laughs. "For the other one I was going to get _paid_, Ichigo". "But what's money when you can see your best friend this happy?". Ichigo seems to shine and Mint shakes her head. "You're so weird…".

Ichigo walks towards a vase with flowers and takes out a red rose, throwing it to Pudding. "I'm just…" she sighs "… so happy I can't breath. Today is the day. The day I'll finally…". She doesn't complete the sentence. Pudding places the red flower in her hair. "And? How do I look?". She makes a pirouette. "Beautiful" Retasu compliments her and they all laugh.

Years passed by before they knew it. One second you're a Mew, fighting to protect the world from aliens, the other second you're just a young woman. Getting married. It's still a bit unreal to Retasu. Her best friend, her Ichigo, getting married. She could have seen it coming, of course. They've been together for over seven years now. Nevertheless… She never thought Ichigo would get married at this age already. But, she obviously is. And she's the first maid.

That was a big surprise and honour. She never expected Ichigo to choose her as her first maid. She's allowed to watch her best friend step into a new era. It is amazing and she's so honoured that when she heard she almost forgot how to breathe. She's in that same situation again, waiting in front of the closed door until she sees the sign that she can come in. She's the first one to walk in this enormous ballroom and smile at the crowd that has gathered, all for Ichigo and Masaya. She wonders where her parents are sitting and Miwa and Moe. Somewhere close to the altar. Well, she'll find out soon enough: there's the sign. It's time for her to open the ceremony.

Retasu takes a deep breath and then sweeps the doors open, walking through a rain of flower petals. For one second she feels like she is getting married herself. But then she looks at the man waiting at the altar and she is fully aware of the fact that is _not_ the man she wants to marry. Masaya looks inpatient, waiting for his bride to show up. He looks great in his suit, she has to say. Retasu smiles at him as she walks forward, taking her place next to the altar.

She was right, Miwa en Moe are sitting next to Ichigo's parents on the chairs that are the closest to the altar. They first look at her, but then they move their heads towards the door again, because Ichigo makes her entrance. Mouths fall open wide, little sighs are to be sighed. Self esteems are to be lowered. Tears are to fall. "My baby…" Ichigo's mother whispers enchanted. Ichigo smiles as she walks towards the altar. Retasu has to force herself to not look behind until she is standing where she is supposed to stand. But then she allows herself to fully take in her best friends and the tears to take over her eyes.

Yes, it was a good choice to pick this simple dress. Ichigo's long, red hair falls down her back like a waterfall and her eyes twinkle like stars, taking away everyone's attention from everything else. If she had worn a complicated dress this effect would have been lost. Retasu thanks God for Ichigo to not have chosen to do that.

Ichigo walks towards the altar and takes her place next to her future husband, who immediately takes her hand. She smiles at him, but her eyes go through the crowd. She looks a bit frustrated and a little nervous. As if she's being late. "You look so beautiful…" Masaya whispers while taking her in from head to toe. Ichigo just smiles and looks at the flowers in her hands. Red roses. She chose them.

Behind her the other Mews close the line of girls and take their place next to the altar. Pudding is still wearing the red rose in her hair and looks rather excited, but not about the ceremony. Her eyes also go through the crowd and a little frown appears on her forehead when she doesn't find what she was looking for. "Where are they…?" she murmurs irritated. Mint prods her to shut her up and Pudding closes her mouth in embarrassment. She's not supposed to talk through the words of the priest, who is starting with the ceremony.

The ceremony is simple, nothing special. It takes a while, that's true. But everyone looks at the couple with eyes filled of envy and happiness, not noticing that Ichigo is getting more nervous with the second, constantly searching the sky with her eyes, as if she'll find whatever she's looking for over there.

Then the moment of their part in the ceremony has arrived. The moment to say 'I do'. "Aoyama Masaya, do you…". Ichigo doesn't hear the rest of the sentence. Her fingers begin to tremble and silently squeeze one of the roses in her bouquet. "I do". Ichigo glances at Masaya and quickly looks at the priest as he glances back at her. He's got that look again. That look of possessiveness. Mine. "Momomiya Ichigo…". Once again, Ichigo doesn't listen to the rest of the sentence. The whole crowd holds its breath as Ichigo opens her mouth to speak.

Yet she doesn't say a thing.

She just stands there, mouth open. "I... I…". Her stammering voice sounds clumsy and nervous. "I…I-".

The whole crowd gasps in shock as suddenly Ichigo is interrupted by an arm, placed around her neck, able to choke her within a couple of seconds. "No…" Retasu whispers. Masaya recovers from the shock quite quick and hisses softly, dangerous. Ichigo also gasps, but not in shock. No, she gasps in… relief. Finally. Finally.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys" a well-known voice says next to her ear "Am I too late?". A shocked little smile appears around Ichigo's lips as she turns her head to the speaker. There he is. Golden eyes sparkling in mischief, smirk as always present around his lips, arm warm around her neck, close, so close. There he is. Finally.

"You sure kept me waiting…" she whispers. "Well, I'm sorry. There was some sort of delay… But, hey, am I too late or what?". "Too late?". "Yeah, did you say it? Did you say 'I do' already?". "No, I was just on the point of doing so when you arrived". "Really now? Well, perfect timing". The mischief in his eyes disappears and for a second he's serious. "I won't let you say it. I'm not here to hear you say it". "I know" Ichigo answers with a soft laughter "Otherwise you wouldn't be holding me like this, I suppose". "No, I wouldn't" he answers "You're such a smart kitten".

"You" Masaya hisses "You". Kisshu smirks at him and tightens his grip around Ichigo's neck. She gulps. "You didn't really think I'd let this happen, did you?" Kisshu asks indignantly. He sniggers. "Sorry to ruin your wedding day, Ichigo. But it's now or

never. Let's go".

And gone they are. Leaving a shocked crowd, a shocked groom, shocked bridesmaids and one single red rose.

"That son-of-a…". Masaya looks in disbelief at the spot they were just standing. Then his eyes become a shade darker and he clenches his hands to fists. "He'll pay".

Meanwhile the crowd has started whispering, talking, screaming. "What's happening? Who was that? Where did he take her? Ichigo's been kidnapped! Call the police!". The Mews look at each other, perplexed, and disappear behind some curtain.

"Girls" Mint says "Did Ichigo look like she was angry with Kisshu?". "Nope" Pudding answers. "Was she smiling?". "Yes". "Did she look like she was _relieved_ that he came in time?". "Without any doubt". "Do we all remember what she's been whispering today?". "Of course we do".

"She's been waiting for him to come…" Retasu whispers "She never wanted to marry Masaya… She's just been waiting for him to come and take her…". "Why…?" Zakuro asks, more to herself then to her friends. "I don't know" Mint says seriously "But I do know this: we have to find them, before Masaya does". The girls look at the boy on the altar, boiling with murderous rage, and gulp. "But where can they be…?". Retasu looks a bit desperate. She's confused. She didn't see this coming. None of them did.

Suddenly Pudding's eyes light up. "I've got an idea…". "What?" Mint asks her. but Pudding doesn't answer, she just turns to Zakuro and goes to speak loud and clear. "Well, I have to say, I'm glad the other two aliens didn't show up. They'd only get in the way". Zakuro, immediately understanding, smiles. "You think so?". Pudding rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "Of course! I mean, Pai wouldn't, probably, but Taruto… Yeah, he probably would". Meanwhile Mint and Retasu also begin to understand. "I understand" Mint says "That brat has always been annoying me". "O, don't be mean to him" Pudding says innocently "He's just a child! He's not even as tall as I am!".

"Okay, that's it, you midget!". And there he is, furiously grabbing Pudding's shoulders and turning her towards him. "Open your eyes, you stupid little monkey! I _am_ taller than you are!". "Tar-Tar! I knew you were here!". Pudding throws herself onto the brunette alien that has just appeared from out of nowhere. With a sigh Pai also comes to stand next to the mews, taking his head into his hands. "He's so easy to be manipulated…". "Pai" Zakuro greets him. "Mews" he answers with a nod. "O, I knew you'd come! I knew she invited you!". Pudding, still holding the annoyed Taruto, has to keep herself from jumping up and down. Taruto, bright red, turns to Pai. "She invited us?". "How else would Kisshu have been able to find out about it?" he answers. "True". Taruto shrugs his shoulders, as much as that is possible while being squeezed by the yellow Mew. He then sighs and returns Pudding's hug, calmed down again. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, little monkey…". Pudding doesn't answer but just holds him a bit tighter, blissfully happy.

"So" Mint turns to Pai "Do you have any idea what is going on here? Because we lost it". Pai sighs. "It seems that after Kisshu received the invitation for this wedding he decided he wasn't going to let it happen and abducted Mew Ichigo". Mint rolls her eyes. "Yeah, we got that. I mean the part where she doesn't _mind_ being abducted- Well, never mind. How would you know?". Pai doesn't answer, he clearly doesn't know either. It's a huge surprise to all of them. "Do you at least have any ideas where he might have taken her?" Zakuro asks. Pai turns to her. "Actually, I do". They all sigh in relief and wait for him to explain further. "There are three places he might be: the dimension we used to live in here, the labyrinth where he found out about Aoyama or Tokyo Tower. I suggest we split up and search in all of those places".

Taruto grabs Pudding's hand and smirks. "We'll take the labyrinth. Later!". Pudding has only time to blink at him for a second and then they've vanished. Mint and Zakuro glance mysteriously at each other and then smirk lightly before getting back to a too innocent face. Retasu's eyes widen and she gulps. No. They wouldn't. They won't-

"We'll go to Tokyo Tower" Zakuro says "Come on, Mint". "Coming!". And off they go. "Wait!". Retasu stretches her arm out towards her two friends, but too late. They've disappeared into the crowd. She gulps again and turns to Pai, who is emotionless as always.

Why? O God, why did they do this to her? They _know_ she's in love with him! They _know_! This'll be bad, this'll definitely be bad…

Meanwhile Pai stretches his hand out towards her, seemingly not caring at all that he has to cooperate with her instead of one of her friends. "Shall we?". Retasu gulps once again as her heartbeat speeds up and weird feelings begin to rush through her veins. "Yes". She takes his hand in hers and stares at their fingers before closing her eyes in pure anxiety.

What is this? This strange, unknown feeling? It's like she's drowning, disappearing from reality. As a reflex she holds on tighter to the only secure thing in the area, which is, obviously, Pai's hand, and searches for protection against his body. The boy circles his arms around her and does not say a thing. She tries not to think, not to feel. Teleporting. What an awful thing it is. How can they do this all those times…? What is happening to her?

"Wow". Pudding takes a few steps, causing her hand to slip out of Taruto's, and looks around at the place they've arrived. "I haven't been here for ages! It hasn't changed at all…". Taruto sniggers. "No, Monkey, _I_ haven't been here for ages". She turns around to face him and smiles. "That's true". She sighs. "I'm glad you're back, Tar-Tar". "Don't call me that" he grumbles. Pudding laughs. "You're still not over that?". "I won't get over it, you just have to stop calling me that!". Pudding giggles. "But I won't. I like it". "Stupid monkey…" he grumbles some more as he grabs her hand again "Come on, let's go". He begins to walk fast, dragging the girl, who can't keep up with his speed, behind him. "Wait, Tar-Tar!" she whines and Taruto sniggers again. "You're such a baby…". Pudding's eyes widen for a second and then she abruptly just stops moving, which causes Taruto to stand still too. She wrenches her hand from his and crosses her arms in front of her chest, eyes narrowing to a venomous glance. "_What_, Tar-Tar?". Taruto blinks from her sudden mood change and runs his hand through his hair. "Huh?". "I'm not a baby". "What? No, of course you're not. Are you coming?". He stretches his hand out towards her. Nevertheless, Pudding is offended. "No. You go. I'll stay here and watch. What can a _baby_ do?". Taruto sighs. "Monkey, I'm sorry I said that. Can we go now?". But Pudding turns around. "No, I mean it. You go. I'll be right here. Tell me when you've found them". "Monkey…" Taruto whines "Please…!". "No! You shouldn't have called me a baby!". Taruto moans. "Don't be so stubborn… Come!". Pudding turns around and gives him that venomous glance again. "Make me". Taruto blinks and then shrugs his shoulders. "Fine". Pudding takes a step back as he walks towards her, mischief in his eyes. "What are you-Wuah!". Taruto has suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his shoulder. He now begins to walk in the direction of the labyrinth. "Tar-Tar!". Pudding begins to beat his back up with her fists. "Put me down!". "You told me to make you yourself. Now I will". "I didn't mean you had to drag me over there as if I'm some sort of luggage!". "Bugger". Taruto doesn't loosen his grip and just continues to walk. Pudding gives up trying to make him release her and moans. "Do you _need_ to do this?". "Yes, I do". She moans again and mutters something. "There's absolutely no need to do this to me…". "Too bad" he answers with a sigh. "Really, put me down already!". With another sigh Taruto puts Pudding back onto the ground. She has a little smile around her lips, he notices. "What?" he asks suspiciously. All of a sudden the girl squeezes him in one of her tight hugs again. "I really missed you, you know…" she whispers in his ears. An enormous smile has taken over her whole face. Taruto blinks a couple of time and also smiles. He returns her embrace and let the scent of her hair overwhelm him. "I missed you too…". "Why haven't you come back before?". Suddenly her voice is little and a bit sad. She sounds as if it has bothered her very much. He loosens his grip a little so he can look at her face, a little sad smile around his lips. "We've had some troubles at home, monkey. I had no choice but to stay away". "Troubles? What kind of troubles?". Taruto sighs. "We'll talk about it later, alright?". "No. Why? What has happened? Are you alright?". Worriedly she touches his cheek with her fingertips. He looks down on her with a weird look of surprise in his eyes. She really… cares for him.

He smiles again, tenderly this time, and pulls her close again. "I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Let's just… go on and search for that idiot and his abducted cat". Pudding nods, much to his surprise, and lets go of him. She does take his hand, though. "If that's what you want".

Alright, that's it. She's been too sweet and lovable now. He can't take it anymore.

"What I want…". Pudding's brown eyes widen in shock as he takes her face into his hands and sends her a penetrating look. She can see something burning underneath it, something unknown. He has a little smirk around his lips and something determined in the expression of his face. "…has got nothing to do with Kisshu and that old hag". Pudding catches her breath as he closes in and kisses her. It takes a little while before she's recovered enough from the shock to close her eyes and kiss back. Because of course she wants to.

She loves him.

As their lips part they look at each other for quite some time. "They're not here, are they?" Pudding asks. "Nope" Taruto answers "I would have noticed right away. They're not". "You little jerk…". Taruto sniggers and casually shrugs his shoulders. "Guah!". Pudding suddenly throws him with his back against a wall of rocks. "In that case…". She closes the gap between their lips again and kisses him softly. He looks entranced as she takes them away again to look at him. "They'll be fine without us, right? They'll find them, even without us, right?". Taruto smirks. "I think we'd only get in the way if we tried to help them" he says innocently. "Then I'm afraid we have to amuse ourselves" Pudding says playfully. He sweeps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to himself. "Well, if we have to then we have to". "Exactly" Pudding nods. They smile for a second. They kiss for a lot longer than that.

As Retasu feels solid ground underneath her feet again she sighs in relief. Carefully she opens her eyes, only to see the green atmosphere that surrounds her, together with the ruins of the place where the aliens used to live. Her eyes widen in shock as she notices the state the old hideout is in. It is awful and very obvious no one has been here for a long time.

Then something far more important takes up all of her attention.

O my Lord. She's holding onto Pai. And he's holding onto her.

Retasu's cheeks blush in a colour the roses on Ichigo's wedding would have been jealous of. Quickly she steps away, immediately tripping as she does so. "Careful". And there are his arms again, catching her on her way to the ground. She looks up into his black eyes, mouth a little bit opened of the shock, an enchanted look in her eyes. He's so close… Closer than he's ever been before, that's for sure.

What… what is happening? This is so inappropriate… She hasn't seen him in seven years! Then how can it be… how can it be she's still madly in love with him? It is disturbing. She's been in love with him for so long, even without seeing him. What must he think of her? Wait, he doesn't know, of course. He has got no idea. Maybe that's the worst part of the whole story. No matter what she says or doesn't say, he'll most probably never notice her feelings. Let alone return them.

Pai watches as the tone of her look changes from a shocked and enchanted one to a surprisingly sad one. She looks… lonely, in a way. As if she's all alone on the entire world. Or worse. As if there are a million people around her, but not the one she wishes for. As if the one she wishes for doesn't even know she exists and lives on somewhere in a faraway place. That's what the look looks like.

He's very good at naming looks. He's learned that from the past couple of years. It is a pleasant quality for someone who has to find spies in the society. It's also very convenient when you are standing with the girl who's changed your world in your arms after a period of not seeing her of seven years.

Yes, she changed his world. She definitely did. Without her knowing, of course. She was the reason he decided to give up his life, after all. That look of her, staring at him with her intense green eyes, has never left his mind. He knows she never understood he gave his life for only her. She most probably thinks he just had no reason to live anymore after Taruto died and he decided to do what was right. But the truth is that he just wanted to save her. He couldn't care less about what happened to the rest of them, not even his planet mattered to him that moment. All he could think was: if only she can live on. Everything else may die, if only she can live on.

It was a foolish thought, of course. What use would it be for her to live on in a world on her own? Yet, that were his feelings on that precise moment. That's the reason he did what he did.

She never got it, he thinks. He can't blame her. It took a while for he got it himself. He always thought he'd done it as an act of despair, he was going to die anyway. He thought he just wanted to do something right before he slipped away. It took a long time before he realised it was her.

He remembers the moment he realised it. He was walking through the streets of town, it was raining. He was thinking of her again. She kept ruling his thoughts. He wondered how she was doing. If his sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. If she was happy. It was then that he realised he'd do anything for her to be happy. A moment later he realised he had _already_ done anything just to make her happy. He gave his life for her. He realised he would go that far just for her to be happy. It shocked him.

It terrified him.

When he decided to follow Kisshu with Taruto a while ago he immediately knew he was going to see her again. It freaked him out in ways he didn't know existed and never suspected he'd ever feel. The whole way to Earth he heard her voice inside his head, remembered everything she said and did when he last saw her. Then when he saw her again… when he saw her again…

She was standing in front of the altar in this simple white dress, looking at her best friend with tears in her eyes and a hopeful expression on her face. Maybe one day I'll be this happy too… That's what that expression said. It makes him wonder who she was thinking about. Although he finds it hard to believe that she would think of anything different from Ichigo on that moment. She was so selfless.

Hearing her voice again sent shivers through his spine. It did more to him than he remembered. It made his fingers tremble a little. He had to scold himself inwardly to get his thoughts back on their normal rational routine. When he realised he had to work with her he almost exploded. Yet he kept it all in, as always. He's a master at looking as if he's untouched when he actually is. Only Kisshu always sees that. The bastard. He's so manipulative that he looks through anyone who also tries to manipulate others. It is quite frustrating when you try to lie to him. Luckily he hardly ever wants to lie to him, so that's alright.

Then she held onto him while teleporting. Without doubt the most beautiful moment in his entire life. The moment he had desired for ever since he fell in love with the young woman. She's grown even more beautiful in the past seven years. It is striking, like lightening. He still doesn't believe he could hold onto her too. He can hold onto her right now, with her looking up to him.

Although he'd rather see her without that sad look. He never wished to see her lonely. He has to make that look disappear.

These thoughts all come by within a second. Because knowing our lovely little Retasu she immediately walks away from his grip again. "The atmosphere here is different from the one on earth. Be careful" Pai says, seemingly unmoved by what has just happened but inwardly a complete chaos. "Yes" Retasu nods, cheeks still bright red. Carefully she takes a step, trying to get used to the strange gravity in this dimension.

She then looks around again, another kind of sad look in her eyes now. "What is it?" he asks. She glances quickly at him and then looks at her hands. "I… I was just thinking… It's such a waste…". "A waste?". The girl nods again. "When I came here seven years ago it looked so… beautiful". She remembered coming here to get Masha back. She immediately fell for the strange architecture in the dimension. It was so clever and mysteriously built… She's been wondering about that a lot.

Pai can't keep a little smile from playing around his lips. "You thought it was beautiful?". "Y-yes" Retasu stutters. Why is he so interested? It's almost as if… he cares for her opinion about things.

After a moment of silence Pai sighs. "Let's start searching". "Yes" Retasu says again, voice barely more than a soft whisper. In a strange way she feels embarrassed and uncomfortable, as well as safe and comfortable. It is confusing her quite bad. She's always been like this around Pai, of course. But she hasn't seen him in so long she needs some time to get used to it again.

They start to search separately: he goes left and she goes right. That is the most quick and efficient way to find them. Although she knows this she still is disappointed she isn't with him anymore. But, well, she just has to bear with it. She's here to find Ichigo, after all. She has to find her before Masaya does…

A couple of weeks ago she walked in on a fight between Ichigo and Masaya. She remembers it clearly. She immediately left again, of course, and she doesn't even know what they were fighting about. She only knows Ichigo looked hurt and upset. Masaya had clearly said something that she didn't like. When she saw Ichigo again she had a bruise on her shoulder, as if she'd been pushed against a wall. Ichigo said she just fell, but the fear in her eyes gave her away. That confirmed Retasu's suspicions: Masaya was more violent than he showed them.

She hadn't been surprised when Ichigo was so relieved when she didn't have to marry this man. Nevertheless, she _was_ surprised about the fact she wanted Kisshu, of all people, to come and get her. She could have ran away on herself or had another man abduct her. But for her to want _Kisshu_, that was the big surprise. Retasu smiles a little as she walks through the strange dimension. She stops underneath a tall pillar and shakes her head a little. She's been so easily deceived… They all have.

Retasu startled from her thoughts because of a strange sound. As if something's falling… Eyes widening a little she quickly looks up, only to see a part of the massive pillar falling down, straight towards her shocked face. She can't move away in time.

"Look out!".

The stone collapses with the ground on the same moment as Pai does, Retasu safe in his arms. Retasu closes her eyes in fear and pushes herself against his body. The ground trembles after the collapse. Pai loosens his tight grip a bit to look at her face. "Are you alright?". Retasu breathes heavily. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, thank you so much for your help". If he hadn't been there to help her… She'd be dead. She shivers with this realisation.

Pai is so glad he decided to go check on her, giving in to the magnetic desire to see her. He pulls her against his chest again and Retasu's eyes widen again. "You scared me…" he whispers. Retasu manages to blink, a couple of time and freezes right in his arms. He… he what? What is he implying? Does he… care for her? O my Lord, he doesn't return her feelings, does he? No, that's impossible. Absolutely impossible. There is no way… no way…

Retasu's confused thoughts are interrupted as his fingers intertwine with her hair, causing her heart to miss a beat and her whole body to stop working. Wuah…

Before he knows what he's doing he's kissed her, softly. Retasu's eyes widen again and her mouth falls open as he pulls back. "I… I'm sorry" he says, blushing a little. He's blushing…? He… Wait a second… Did he just… O. My. Lord.

Her eyes are more blue than the sea on a sunny day.

"I shouldn't have done that" he says, more to himself than to her. What a foolish action… Did he lose his ability to think clearly? He's made himself ridiculous, right in front of h-

This time she interrupt his thoughts by bringing her face closer to his and kissing him. The only thing she can think is: it's now or never.

That's also what he seems to think, because he doesn't push her away. He kisses back and forgets about what he was doing. Kisshu isn't there anyway.

He's not on one of the places Pai thought he is. Of course he's not, he figured Pai would think of these places. He's brought Ichigo to a complete different place, so close to the place where the wedding took place that no one would search there.

She doesn't know how he's done it, but he found a way to embrace her during the teleportation. When she feels she's back on earth again she notices he's got his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. He sighs.

Her eyes widen a little and she catches her breath as she feels the texture of his skin, his muscles underneath it, his breath close to her ear, his warmth around her waist, the smell of his hair all around her.

Then she smiles tenderly and places her arms around his neck to return his embrace. "Kish…".

She's exactly the same as in his memories. No, she's better. Way better. The smell of strawberry's that lingers around her, her warmth, the feeling of her in his arms, all these little things that make her so special, her smile, her eyes, her spark, her being, her, her, her! It's magical. He murmurs something unintelligent and pulls her just a bit closer.

She giggles softly. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too". Another little murmur from his side. It takes quite a long time before they let go of each other again. With a sigh Ichigo sits down on the ground, pulling up her knees and sweeping her arms around them. Kisshu stares at her and sits down in front of her. He has a cute little smile around his lips and his eyes sparkle. Carefully but steady he reaches out his hand to caress her face. He notices the blush that immediately takes over her cheeks. It confuses him.

He smirks. "So. What has happened to you, kitty?". Ichigo blinks to get back on earth and pulls away. "What do you mean?" she stammers. He sniggers softly. "Seven years ago you would have beaten me up by now or at least have tried to". Ichigo rolls her eyes. "Still as arrogant as ever, I see". "Worse, kitten. Worse". She lets out a very soft giggle and looks at her wedding dress. "I just changed my mind…". He tilts up her face so he can look at her, his golden eyes questioning. "You changed your mind…?". Ichigo turns red again. "Y-yes. I changed my mind. I thought I had made it up, no, I _had_ made it up, but it turned out to be the wrong decision, so I changed my mind". Kisshu's smirk widens. "Ha! I knew one day you'd see I'm way better than that stupid tree-hugger!". Ichigo's mouth falls open a little and she can't keep herself from laughing at the triumphant look in his eyes. As she takes in his familiar features she lets out a dreamy sigh. She missed him. His playful smirk, his golden eyes filled with mischief, his cocky attitude. All of him.

Kisshu looks back at her, still smirking, although there is unknown undertone of confusion underneath his mischief. "So" he says "Tell me. What happened?". Ichigo looks away, uneasy. "What do you mean?". "Why did you change your mind?". "Because I realised I'd made the wrong decision". "What made you realise?". "I… He… Nothing".

She blushes as he suddenly tilts up her face again, a penetrating look in his golden eyes. Tenderness, it says. Tenderness and concern. "Just be honest with me, kitten. What happened?". Ichigo doesn't look at him. She stares at her hands and tries very hard not to look panicked. "Ichigo?". The girl sighs and runs her hand through her hair, as much as that is possible, as it is pinned up. Then she stares off in the distance, a dull look in her brown eyes that scares him a bit.

"It started after a year, I think" she begins. He looks at her, questioning. "His forcefulness" she explains "His… possessiveness. Yes, that's the word. He wished to possess me. It scared me a bit, but I was too much in love to take it serious. There were things I had to be careful with, though. You, for instance. I couldn't bring you up. He always got angry when I brought you up. Any other guy too, of course, but you… you he hated most of all". She laughs without happiness. "I guess he knew I liked you more than I knew myself". She blushes as she realises what she's just said, especially as she sees the triumph in his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is…" she quickly goes on, getting back to her sad state "Is that I couldn't talk about anyone but him. First it was only boys, but later also girls. Eventually I just kept my mouth shut when I was with him. That was the safest. Because when he was angry… when he was angry… he scared me more than Deep Blue ever has". Kisshu doesn't realise he clenches his hands to angry fists. He hisses softly. Ichigo smiles reassuring and continues her story. "That's when I began to see you. I mean, not really see you, but I thought I saw you. In the streets, on school, during working hours, everywhere. You've always been the one to protect me, I think that's why I saw you and not someone else… I didn't understand. Eventually I saw that it was a warning. 'Run while you can', it said. I didn't listen. I couldn't run. Not from him. I thought I loved him, after all". Another soft hiss. Ichigo determinedly takes his hand in hers and looks him straight in the eyes, strong now. "But you'd made me understand. Even though it was too late, I did understand now. I decided to make a plan. I couldn't dump him. I tried once, but he just acted as if it was a bad joke. He didn't even believe me. I never tried again. I never told my friends anything either. I thought that wouldn't work. They would believe him, I thought. I was afraid of him. I… am… afraid of him…". After a little hesitation she shakes her head slightly and smiles again. "Then he asked me to marry him. I thought: 'no way, I'm way too young for this and I don't even like you'. I said yes. Of course I did. But I tried. I fought with him, more and more often. Mostly about you. I wanted to invite you to the wedding. He didn't. We both knew what we were fighting about. It was a fight over my choice. I chose wrong. Instead of choosing protection I chose his prison. I was saying: 'he'll come back for me and save me from you!'. He was answering: 'he'll never come back, you're mine!'. Awful, it was". Her smile widens as she looks at him. "But it seems that I've won. You're here to protect me again".

He takes her other hand also in his and caresses it. "Of course I'm here to protect you. I love you". Ichigo blinks. She isn't used to those words. Masaya says them, of course, but never like this. Never overflowing with the true meaning of the words. With love.

She thinks of the little detail she hasn't told him: that she loves him. That she found out she loves him more than she's ever loved anybody else.

"I… Thank you. For saving me. I knew you'd come back". He smirks. "Pure self-preservation. I will not watch you marry a tree-hugger, especially not that one. I'd rather watch you marry a fish". Ichigo laughs. "A fish! I _eat_ fish, I don't marry them!". Then she notices the frown on Kisshu's face. "Kish? What is it?". "So, your wrong choice is about your life. You choose to not live in a prison. That's what this is". Ichigo blushes and looks away. "Yeah…" she murmurs "Pretty much".

So. That's it. She doesn't love him at all. She just wanted to get away from that tree-hugger. He shouldn't have got his hopes up. Now it hurts again.

Then a little smirk appears around his lips again, making Ichigo's eyes narrow a bit in immediate suspicion.

Because no way he's giving up now. He's so damn close! So damn close to having her love him… love him back…

He sniggers softly, Ichigo's eyes narrow even further. "Kish?". "Hmm?". "What's so funny?". Her breath hitches as Kisshu suddenly places his hands both next to another side of her legs. He brings his eyes closer to hers and his lips closer to hers and she feels like she might explode. "Nothing, kitten. I'm just enjoying my time with you". She blinks, but can't bring herself to moving away from him. Her mouth falls open a little bit. He sniggers softly again and sighs. She can feel his breath on her face and feels how her fingers begin to tremble. He crooks his head a bit and takes in her features. She doesn't move.

Alright, what is happening? Is she losing her mind? Why would she be losing her mind?

He's so close… so damn close…

She doesn't notice he's closing in until just a second before their lips will meet. On that moment her eyes widen a little bit and she gasps, but she still doesn't move away. Why doesn't she move away? Why isn't she moving away, for gods sake? She should be… moving… away from him…

Then why does she feel like closing in?

A sudden explosion interrupts Kisshu's intentions, whatever they may exactly be. Ichigo keeps herself from screaming and the alien boy's instincts immediately take over. Within the blink of an eye he is sitting in front of her in a protective position, swords ready for attack and eyes narrowed. In the meantime Ichigo is coughing from the smoke that was caused by the explosion. It is making her eyes sting and tastes awful. But as soon as possible she glances over Kisshu's shoulder to see what happened.

As the smoke disappears a silhouette is to be seen. A silhouette well-known to the young girl. She gasps and hides herself behind Kisshu again.

It's him.

"There you are…".

Kisshu doesn't say anything, doesn't react in any way on the soft, murderous voice. He knew this would happen. He knew he'd come to get her. Eventually he'd find them, he'd known that all along.

But why _now_? Geez, they were almost kissing! Why did he have to show up right now? Couldn't he wait for one little minute?

His golden eyes pierce their way through his blue ones, trying to murder him with that one look. Even though he is completely controlled, inwardly he is boiling with rage.

That arsehole. He hurt her. He hurt Ichigo.

Masaya's eye twitches. "Hand her over, piece of dirt".

Kisshu hisses. "As if, you filthy pellet".

Masaya's eye twitches again and he clenches his shaking hands to fists. "Hand her over. Now". But Kisshu's eyes seem to spit poison. "The only way you're getting to her again is over my dead body". Masaya smirks a little. "That's fine with me". Ichigo's eyes widen a bit.

No.

But it's too late. The two men are approaching each other with high speed. "Die!" Masaya screams. "Burn in hell!" Kisshu answers indignantly, grinding his teeth. "No!" Ichigo manages to utter. Masaya smiles at her. "Don't worry, love. I'll exterminate this creep and then we'll get married. I'm here now, you don't have to fear anymore".

What the heck is that creep talking about? Saving her from _Kish_? Kish is saving her from _him_!

Masaya pulls his sword and does a sally. Kisshu easily dodges is, but not before Ichigo has uttered another cry. "Stay away from him!".

"You heard her, you punk" Kisshu smirks "Stay away from me". "She wasn't talking about you!" Masaya replies in pure disgust. But nothing surpasses Kisshu's disgust on that precise moment. "You won't ever lay a finger on her again…" he whispers.

Fighting. Fighting. Fighting.

Why won't they stop fighting? They must stop fighting!

Wait a minute. What is she doing? Why isn't she fighting herself? Kish might get hurt if this continues! She must help him!

Her hand finds her pendant without any problems and before the boys know it she's transformed. They stop for a moment as the girl walks towards them in full glory, weapon ready and eyes determined.

"I said" she says softly "Stay away from him". She walks towards Kisshu and goes to stand next to him. Kisshu sniggers in triumph as he sees the confusion on Masaya's face. "Ichigo? What are you doing?". "I'm finally getting to the place I belong". Her hand slips into Kish's and she looks Masaya straight in the eyes. "If you fight him, you'll have to fight me too". Kisshu tries his hardest to keep himself from laughing.

The look on that bastards face! Hilarious! God, this sure is the perfect situation.

Masaya's eye twitches again. His expression turns cold. "Ichigo. Get over here. Now". Ichigo raises her eyebrows. "No! What are you thinking? I won't!". "You will…" Masaya answers softly "You'll get over here right now… I'll kill this intruder… You'll be mine forever…". "I won't".

Those simple two words. Followed by a third one.

"Goodbye".

Kisshu understands it and within a second they've started to fade. The last thing Masaya sees is the girl he had thought to finally possess in the arms of Kisshu, the last thing he hears Kisshu's laughter.

He swears revenge.

But Kisshu and Ichigo don't know that. They get back to earth far, far away, somewhere in the mountains. Kisshu can't stop laughing. "Did you see that? Brilliant! That's my woman!".

Ichigo blushes and crosses his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about and I'm not your wom- Wuah!". All of a sudden she's being spun around in the air. "Kish! Put me down!". Kisshu laughs again and puts her down, only to embrace her tightly. "This isn't over yet, you know" Ichigo manages to stammer "He'll come and find us". "Then we just have to kill him". "Kish!". Ichigo looks shocked. "What?" he asks innocently. Ichigo looks away. "I'm not a murderer…". "Fine, I'll kill him for you". Ichigo sends him a firm look. "You're not a murderer either!". "Fine, fine" Kisshu calms her "Then we'll just keep running from him. I don't mind". "You don't… mind?". "No. Not as long as I can be with you, that is". Ichigo blinks and smiles a little.

"Well. It seems like you'll be protecting me from my ex-boyfriend for the next few… years". Kisshu lets go of her and bows. "It is my pleasure" he says while playfully looking up to her. Ichigo giggles again.

"But now…". Kisshu closes in and takes her in his arms again. "I want a reward". Ichigo's heartbeat speeds up. "A-a reward?". Kisshu nods innocently and shows his typical fanged smirk. Ichigo's heart now misses a beat. "If you want me to protect you, I won't do it for nothing". "Then wh-what do you want?". His smirk turns into a little lovely smile. "You know what I want…".

Another missed heartbeat.

Ichigo nods and hesitatingly brings her face closer to his. Is she really going to do this? She looks him straight in the golden eyes and considers her options again. Kissing him is by far the best one. But is she really ready to take a leap into this with Kisshu? After all these years with Masaya… Is she willing to take this risk? She smiles a little and knows the answer.

She is.

So she presses her lips onto his and sweeps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close and enjoys. It's time for their runaway.


End file.
